


Education

by charivari



Series: Decepticon Teachers AU [15]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alley Sex, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Blow Jobs, Closeted Character, First Time, Hand Jobs, Humanformers, Infidelity, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Premature Ejaculation, Sexual Fantasy, Stranger Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4828163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charivari/pseuds/charivari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teachers AU. Humanformers. Lugnut. Impactor. An alleyway. </p><p>Set after 'Impact' and 'End of Year Party'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Education

**Author's Note:**

> Just some background, in this AU Lugnut and Strika are married and care about each other, though Lugnut is secretly gay - and is obsessed with Megatron and his poetry, especially his earlier stuff which has a lot of homoerotic undertones based around his past relationship to Impactor. 
> 
> Which lead me to the idea that the two should encounter each other - in probably not the healthiest manner.

This wasn't how Lugnut had imagined his first time. Not pressed up against an alleyway of a local Rodion diner, with a complete stranger. Well, not a complete stranger - true he hadn't given his name, but they had exchanged a few words inside the diner after the guy had approached him. That counted for something. Still, the man roughly unbuckling his belt wasn't Megatron, and this was hardly the romantic setting Lugnut usually pictured.

But Lugnut supposed beggars couldn't be choosers. The man was the first to ever offer him sex and that seemed like fate in itself. Besides, he claimed to know Megatron, in fact he was the inspiration for a lot of his poems. Lugnut wasn't sure if that was true. The man seemed so different to Megatron, coarse in both appearance and manner of speaking. He didn't seem like the type of person Megatron would have associated with.

Then, Megatron had come from a mining background. Lugnut had researched as much as he could into his hero's past. And the man - with his large physique, similiar to Lugnut's own, seemed like a person suited for labour in the mines. But appearances could be deceiving. Strika, despite her large size and intimidating manner, could be surprisingly sweet at times. When she wasn't berating him for reading Megatron's book for the hundredth time. Which was why he had retreated to the diner in the first place, to read without attracting her ire.

Lugnut felt a wave of guilt thinking of her now - crushed between a stranger and dirty alley wall, his trousers being shoved down around his ankles by a possible fraudster. A man who might not be what he claimed but a man nonetheless.

He loved Strika. He loved her very dearly. But he had always ached to be touched his way by a man. To be stroked by rough masculine hands. For another man to lower himself to his knees in front of him, open his mouth and -

He let out a howl as the stranger took in most of his length. The warm suction was more exquisite than he imagined. Better than his hands. Better than simply watching the act discreetly on the internet while Strika was asleep. Strika herself was disgusted at the thought of blowjobs.

In fact she was disinterested in sex in general. Lugnut had often wondered if she had a secret inclination of her own. She seemed especially fond of her nurse friend, the one who worked at the school. But like Lugnut's own secret yearnings, he had never raised the issue with her. Better to be content in ignorance he supposed. Sex aside, they were happy. At least that's what he told himself.

But this - a man's mouth ravenously sucking on his cock - this is what he had been missing. This sensation, the kind he had dreamed about, the fire in his belly, the tremble in his legs. The man obviously had more experience than Lugnut. He wondered if he had done the same with Megatron. If Megatron had done the same to him. The idea made him moan louder.

The image of Megatron on his knees, his beautiful articulate mouth working over his cock as expertly as the stranger's. 

Lugnut's eyes fell closed, surrendering to the fantasy.

"M..." the name began to form on his lips.

Without warning his cock was released with a wet angry pop. Lugnut's eyes snapped open. The man was glaring up at him with such intensity that Lugnut - Lugnut who was one of the most feared bouncers on the Rodion nightclub circuit - felt a shiver of fear.

"I swear to Primus if you call out his name, I'll bite your cock off."

Lugnut cringed at the image. It certainly didn't help that his cock was exposed, inflamed and twitching near the man's bared teeth.

"I'm not here to cater to your fanboy fantasy," he growled, "Save that for when you're at home, jerking it to Megatron's picture in the bathroom while your wife cooks dinner or whatever fucking setup you have."

Before Lugnut could respond, the man's hand curled around his cock. He pumped it almost idly.

"It's just us out here in the grime so be fucking respectful. Do you understand?"

Lugnut nodded, breath hitching,

"Y-yes," he said, "I apologize for offending you."

"Such a fancy way of speaking," the man sneered, "Wouldn't guess it from the look of you. You and Megs have that in common."

Lugnut couldn't help a swell of pride at the comparison. But he kept such sentiment to himself. After a few more strokes, the man's mouth closed around him again. Lugnut braced himself against the wall, determined not to let Megatron's name blossom on his lips.

But he still thought of him when he came, imagining him spilling himself into Megatron's eager mouth.

The fantasy was cut short by the stranger drawing back and spitting his seed on the ground.

He rose as Lugnut slumped against the wall panting.

"This isn't one-sided pal," he said, wrestling at his own belt.

Lugnut's post-orgasm haze was abruptly cut short.

"I've never..." he began anxiously.

"Ha," the man cut him off, "I'd believe that. You came quick enough."

Shame prickled at the back of Lugnut's neck. He thought he had lasted rather well for a first timer. A good thing this encounter wasn't with Megatron. The shame of premature ejaculation would have been tenfold.

"You've jerked off before?" the stranger asked.

Lugnut nodded, distracted by the appearance of the man's cock, similar in size to his own.

The man shot him a feral grin,

"Then you know what to do."

He grabbed Lugnut's hand, shifting it to its intended destination. Despite the similar girth, the feeling of encircling another man's cock felt so remarkably different from touching his own. Arousal clenched his stomach as he ran his hand experimentally over the length.

"Is this how you usually jerk off?" the man's laugh had a hard tinge of impatience, "Come on, get into it."

Lugnut obliged, applying the techniques he found effective in pleasuring himself. The man was responsive, grinding himself into his hand. The reaction thrilled him - the inevitable thought crossing his mind that he might be capable of pleasuring Megatron in this way.

Like his own orgasm, when the man came in his hand, it was Megatron in his mind's eye.

But it was the man's very un-Megatron-like face who leered at him afterwards, huffing slightly as his come trickled over Lugnut's hand.

"Not bad for a virgin," he rasped, "Though there's more to this racket than jerking another guy off."

He pulled back, stuffing himself back inside his pants.

"If you're lucky I'll teach you."

Lugnut's heart raced at the implication. He needed to learn - if he and Megatron ever came together for a sexual encounter, which Lugnut prayed they would, he couldn't chance performing poorly.

"Should we exchange numbers?"

The man gave a dismissive sniff,

"I'll find you if I want to," he said, with a peculiar certainty.

It confused Lugnut - though he supposed the man had found him once. If he kept coming to the diner, he was bound to find him again.

He watched the man stalk away like a large alley cat.

"What is your name?" he called after him.

It seemed appropriate that he at least learn his sex teacher's name.

The man scoffed but nonetheless whirled around,

"Suppose I should give it to you. Then you can cry it out next time," a beat, "Impactor,"

"Lugnut."

"Lugnut?" Impactor pivoted in his combat boots, "Stupid fucking name."

Lugnut didn't answer the insult. He allowed Impactor to stride away. He cleaned himself fastidiously with a handkerchief.

Despite his efforts the scent of sex lingered. Lugnut panicked. He couldn't return home reeking of infidelity. He didn't want to hurt Strika - in his mind, keeping a secret wouldn't hurt her as much as uncovering the truth. Moreover it wouldn't provoke her into murdering him.

But then the thought occurred that it was Wednesday - Strika coached the basketball team after-school every Wednesday.

That meant he could get home in time for a shower.

Lugnut loosed a sigh. That also meant he could have stayed home and read Megatron's book.

But fate had other plans it seemed. Lugnut bought out Megatron's book from his coat pocket. His large fingers caressed the cover lovingly.

_Dearest Megatron, I vow I will become a master of physical pleasure. And when the fateful day comes, as I pray it will, that you welcome me into your bed, I will make you experience an ecstasy unlike any man has ever known._

He headed for home, book clutched to his chest.


End file.
